


Missing

by Aidymun



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidymun/pseuds/Aidymun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post first series, before the movie.  Roy thinking about Ed and how things are now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

Roy had always kept an eye out for the Elric brothers, and after long years of sending them out and watching them search for the Stone, it had simply become a habit. Even now, years after Ed had disappeared; he still kept an eye on Alphonse, watching him out of a respect for Edward. Or so he told everyone, which really was fairly believable if not the truth. If he’d let anything happen to Al, Edward would have killed him, dead or not.

Truthfully, it was more to keep a slowly fading memory alive. No, Al wasn’t Ed, could never be Ed. But sometimes, from the corner of his eye, he could see glimpses of Edward. And when Alphonse had taken to wearing Ed’s old clothes, wearing his hair long… it was like a ghost was walking the halls of Central. And it wasn’t Ed. And that’s what hurt the most some days. He didn’t begrudge Al his freedom from being a soul trapped in a suit of armor, but there were times, times he wished Ed hadn’t figured it out. That he was still coming into his office screaming about goose chases and how the hell were they supposed to live on such a tiny budget and dammit Roy Mustang, you bastard…

Sometimes he wished they’d had more time. Time for Edward to grow up into the young man Roy knew he was going to be. An unstoppable force, on leaving the world of Alchemy turned on its head as it tried to keep up with his genius. A breathtaking figure, and he’d probably never understand it, why people would stare. There were times when Roy toyed with the idea of bringing Ed back, just to /see/… But he always stopped. Because it still wouldn’t really be Ed, and because there were too many people he respected too much to do that to them. Edward included.

But just thinking, alone at night, never hurt anyone. And when he dreamed, of things other than blood, fire and screams, it was of golden hair and amber eyes, and two arms outstretched to him… He always had wished for things he had never gotten. Forgiveness and Edward.


End file.
